


all that glitters isn't gold (but gold is all i see)

by okaythankyou



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i will sleep now, i wrote this in a flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou
Summary: just jeongyeon and sana treading light
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	all that glitters isn't gold (but gold is all i see)

sana huffs on the chair as she watches jeongyeon's back against her on the kitchen sink. she can't help but wonder what goes on in jeongyeon's mind sometimes. why she was washing the dishes sana can do perfectly by herself. why she has been insisting that she can do it better and just raced against her to the sink.

she knows how to do chores and her house is not messy... it's not. well, it has significantly improved with jeongyeon, but she has always managed it alone before. it's not like she doesn't welcome this either, she loves it. she gets to spend time with jeongyeon going around the house finding some random chore to do that it doesn't feel like doing chores anymore.

sana tries to read her mind, tries to read between the lines. she looks around her, everything's clean, how the bed is made, all the laundry folded—and it's like this everyday. how it became a routine she memorized. she doesn't even ask her to do anything, she never has. jeongyeon just makes her way here when she's free because can and she wants to.

she notices how easily jeongyeon just fits right through. how she can just can make it her home too if she wants. sana closes her eyes and sighs, it's not like jeongyeon would want to stay here, why would she even think do that, sana why would you think of that?that's so silly. she huffs again and now she's more determined to stop jeongyeon because she's giving her thoughts like that.

"jeongyeon!" she says but it comes out softer than she intended.

"hm?" jeongyeon hums as she washes the last one of the dishes. sana moves closer. jeongyeon turns around and doesn't realize how they're close enough to collide. jeongyeon recoils and lets out a giggle.   
"what is it?"  
sana just watches her gently, as if basking in the light jeongyeon only shares with her. she smiles as she watches the glimmer that dances in jeongyeon's brown eyes. jeongyeon just raises an eyebrow, wondering what she's doing. 

"thank you" sana plants a kiss on her cheek which catches her off-guard. 

"for what?" jeongyeon recenters herself as she looks back at her. 

"everything" sana tries so hard not to smile but she can't help but be flustered too.

"wh-why?" jeongyeon is now flustered too.

"because i want to!" sana says with a giggle then pulls her back and points to a chair.

"hey, i'm not don—" jeongyeon says when she realizes what was happening.

"no! i'm going to dry the dishes now" sana just giggles, "i can also do what i want just because i can"

"i—"

"now listen here, i want you to keep your butt on that chair, then we'll watch that movie you told me about after this, alright?" sana looks over her shoulder.

"yeah... yeah" jeongyeon just shakes her head, warmth rushing to her cheeks. 

\--

it's a sunday, jeongyeon is back at her family home. bomb is on her lap as she reads a book. her phone rings and a big smile appears on her face when a pop-up appears. it's sana.

"hi, how are you? did you eat well?" sana's face almost fills the screen, her voice like a song filling the room, melodic to jeongyeon's ears.

"yeah, dad cooked a lot and i helped out. they were actually looking for you, they kept asking me when you'd come over again... seungyeon unnie kept saying she misses you"

"yeah?" sana's giggles are music to her ears. 

"and seoyeon unnie... and nannanie...."   
"oh? tell them i miss them too."

jeongyeon doesn't know how to say that she misses her too, because why does she miss her, they were together the day before, and the day before that, and even before that. but she just misses her when she's not around.

"oh and mom saved you a lot of food too and said i must bring them to you as soon as possible"

"you'd do that?" sana is just smiling at the phone. "as soon as possible? come over now then"

jeongyeon laughs. she was already planning to go there but bomb fell asleep on her.

"oh wait—is it raining there?" sana asks, her eyes growing wide. it's amusing how animated she can be from time to time. jeongyeon shakes her head.   
"it's...raining here" she says looking at the window with a pout.

jeongyeon tries to read her mind, tries to read between the lines. she watches her face as she lets out a sigh. she wonders if the rain is heavy. now she's worried that sana is worried about the thunder.

jeongyeon sits abruptly which startles sana on the screen.   
"where are you going?"   
but instead of answering, she puts the phone down on a pillow and nuzzles bomb enough for him to wake up so she can move him on the couch.

"i'm going to bring your food."

sana's just blinking at her.   
"but—"  
she watches how sana's eyes glimmer in the light. the way it reaches her despite the distance, despite the rain. how it shines for her. how it's warm and right. how it's golden... she wonders if she can be that for her. 

"sana, i'm going home"

"jeongyeonnie, are you okay, you are there?" she lets out a giggle.

jeongyeon shakes her head, they definitely have a lot to talk about. 

"wait—" sana's cheeks are red now.

"i'll be there soon."


End file.
